


Boldly Go

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Drabble, Friendship, Humor, Jiraiya is suffering, M/M, Tsunade is not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt on my Tumblr: TOS!Sannin. Tsunade McCoy the grumpy, compassionate alcoholic with a heart of gold, Jiraiya Kirk the cocky and intelligent leader and womaniser, and finally, S'chan T'gai Orochimaru, the 'non-emotional' genius scientist with a not-so-hidden soft, gooey emotional centre.





	

“Really, Jiraiya, you need the entirety of the senior bridge crew to hold your hand while taking soil samples?” A pause for effect. “I can’t say I’m overly surprised.”

Jiraiya rolls his eyes, but if he hadn’t learned how to brush off Orochimaru’s remarks years ago, he never would have made it through the Academy. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have a rock to go study?”

Orochimaru gives him a withering look, lifts his chin, and glides away like it was his idea in the first place. His science blues are a little too vivid for comfort against the dull grey of the landscape, though, and Jiraiya opens his mouth to call a warning when a flash of gold catches his eye. The Chief Security Officer strolls after Orochimaru, the sword he favors strapped to his back in clear view and a phaser on his hip. Jiraiya watches Sakumo disappear around the stand of boulders in the distance, not sure whether to be glad that someone else is on Orochimaru’s tail or—well. Freaked out that Orochimaru has someone on his tail.

“I swear,” Tsunade mutters, coming to stop beside him. “If I catch them making out in one more maintenance closet…”

Jiraiya grimaces, and doesn’t have to look at the CMO to know she’s wearing a similar expression. “Hime,” he complains.

She snorts, unsympathetic. “If I have to deal with the images, so do you,” she informs him sweetly.

“Aren’t you supposed to  _prevent_  trauma?” he protests.

Tsunade whacks him in the back of the head. “I’m a doctor, not your therapist!” she snaps.

Before Jiraiya can do more than skitter away, though, his communicator chimes, and he slaps a hand to it. “This is the captain.”

“Sir, we just lost contact with Commander Orochimaru and Lieutenant Hatake,” one of the bridge’s wunderkinds reports. Sakumo’s son, Jiraiya thinks with a wince.

“Anything on the scanners?” he asks, though, immediately waving half the security team over and heading for where his XO and Security Chief disappeared.

The half-human kid they picked up a few planets back, who seems to have attached himself to the Hatake kid like a dark-haired burr, is the one to answer. “I’m trying to patch into their communicators right now.” There’s a pause, and then he makes a sound like he’s choking on his own tongue. “Um.”

“Obito?” Kakashi asks, concerned.

“They’re flirting with each other. Again.” The boy sounds somewhere between relieved and exasperated. “Apparently it’s a tribe of warrior women and they think Commander Orochimaru looks a lot like their goddess?”

Oh, Jiraiya is  _never_  letting Orochimaru live this one down. He snickers to himself, straightens his uniform, and checks his breath. “Warrior women, huh? My time to— _urk_!”

“Not on your life,” Tsunade says flatly, dumping him in Minato’s arms and stalking around the edge of the rocks herself. “I’ll handle this.”

What’s the damn point of being captain, Jiraiya thinks, annoyed, if he never gets to have any fun?


End file.
